Dead Marvels
by Dayclive 86
Summary: Somos muy incrédulos, concebimos a los superhéroes como mera ficción, sin saber que vivimos en un mundo que volverá la realidad y la ficción algo relativo. !Así es! este mundo verá surgir a una nueva generación de maravillas, tus heroés favoritos siendo realmente un hecho. ¿Suena bien verdad? Si no estabamos listos para recibir a los superhumanos, menos para lo que vendría luego...


**DISCLAIMER:** Los nombres de los superhéroes mencionados en este fic no son de mi autoría, sus derechos les pertenecen a Marvel Entertainment y a sus respectivos creadores; solo la historia y los nombres de los personajes propios, lo son.

* * *

 ***PROLOGO***

¿Como llegué a encontrarme en esta situación…?

[10 de Agosto - 11:27 p.m./Lima-Perú]

Sosteniendo un auto con 5 de mis compañeros dentro con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda, una suerte de barricada que le impide el paso a una horda de bestias despiadadas que antes solían ser seres humanos… (Como podría ser si quiera todo esto real)

Supongo que debo empezar mi historia presentándome y contando como es que soy capaz de hacer todo esto por mi cuenta. Hace 4 meses aproximadamente cuando aun creía que la realidad y la ficción eran dos cosas distintas, y obviamente antes de que todo eso pasase a ser relativo.

[15 de Abril/Lima-Peru]

Soy Daniel Bellet, tengo 18 años actualmente, soy un estudiante de academia con un futuro muy incierto, y… Algo raro esta sucediendome desde hace 1 semana, luego de asistir a una exposicion de ciencias y desarrollo tecnológico extranjera; algo que causó mucho furor aquí pues se mostraban los primeros avances, reales, en curas contra enfermedades del calibre del Cáncer, inmunodeficitorias, etc.  
Yo vine más que nada para ver a las arañas geneticamente tratadas o irradiadas del "Dr. Aikman" y su seda ultrarresistente capaz de soportar casi 2 toneladas… y a la chica mas linda e inteligente de la academia; a fin de cuentas las arañas eran parte de una tarea, pero ella era la razón por la que querría hacer mi tarea.  
Gracias a mi descuido por andar de soñador, di el paso a una araña que se extravió directamente del puesto que me tocaba investigar, a que llegara a mi mano izquierda y me mordiera. ¡Maldicion! El dolor era insoportable, de no ser por que la muy desgraciada se me escapó la hubiera matado ahí mismo; aunque eso me hubiera costado miles de dólares.

Creí que moriría; sinceramente, lo cual hasta ese momento no me habría venido mal; principalmente porque habían sido engendradas artificialmente y modificadas genéticamente con un virus o habían sido expuestas a algún tipo de radiación. Cualquiera de las dos cosas, no debían de tener ningún contacto con nadie que no fuera profesional ¡Así de simple! -No soy ningún personaje de comic, así que moriré…- dije.  
Moriré o viviré toda mi vida encerrado en un centro de rehabilitación y en cuarentena por desarollar una enfermedad altamente contagiosa.  
El cambio comenzó camuflado en unos mareos terribles y unas nauseas que asustarían hasta al más valiente, no tenía tiempo para preocuparme ni temer por mi vida; el dolor de cabeza, la fiebre y los escalofríos se robaron toda mi atención; me sentía tan mal que apenas llegue a mi casa, solo dejar a mi cuerpo sucumbir ante el malestar y los escalofríos, fue lo único para lo que me aún me restaban energías. Y luego, incierto de lo que sería de mí una vez que cerrara los ojos, me desmayé.

Sorprendentemente y ante todo pronóstico, desperté. Me sentía como hace mucho no lo hacía, supuse en primera instancia que luego de pasar 1 mes durmiendo solo 3 horas al día, un sueño de mas de 10 horas era algo más que reponedor. Aunque claramente no podía dejar pasar algo tan traumático como lo que tan solo un día antes había vivido o… ¿Soñado? Suelo tener sueños así de raros y que usualmente se sienten tan reales como ese; aunque, ¿Tan reales?

Debo estar tan estresado que quizá lo que soñe tenga algún significado, quien sabe. Total, la herida de la picadura ya no estaba o, nunca estuvo… le resté importancia. Me sentía muy bien, demasiado bien de hecho, me sentía tan lleno de energía que lo primero que pensé fue que sería un día genial para salir a correr o ir al gimnasio, tal vez irme a la playa y nadar hasta llegar a la isla más cercana… o lejana.

Solo decidí salir a correr, me vendría bien salir y despejarme, era un buen día sin clases y debía aprovecharlo. Escuché la voz de mi mamá afuera de mi habitación, que me decía que debía ayudarle con los quehaceres de la casa; y cuando salí a contarle que tenía otros planes, no estaba… -Que raro, me pareció oírla aquí.-dije yo. Pero realmente se encontraba en la sala, en el primer piso. Solo bajé de mi habitación, procedí a decirle que saldría a correr un momento y me fuí.  
Al salir, pude sentir rapidamente el ambiente tornarse algo diferente, podía sentir muy bien las corrientes de aire cuando rozaban mi piel y hacia donde se dirigían, me sentía extraño.

Todo era muy abrumador y esas nuevas sensaciones me desconcentraban, era mucha información del exterior por procesar; impidiendome así, que al cruzar hacia la vereda en frente mío, me percatara de que un auto venía directamente hacia mí. De inmediato, sentí un escalofrío y un zumbido en mi cabeza; todos mis sentidos apuntaban hacia mi lado derecho, captando de inmediato un solo mensaje. ¡Salta!

Cuando me dí cuenta, ya estaba aferrado al muro de una edificio de 15 pisos a solo 10 metros del suelo, literalmente me encontraba aferrado a un muro lizo, sin nada de que agarrarme, solo con mi palma y las yemas de mis dedos bien puestas sobre el ladrillo.  
No podía creerlo, como es esto posible, estoy pegado a un muro a cuantos metros sabra Dios del suelo. Esquivé un auto a toda velocidad y ahora… Ahora todos están viéndome, será mejor que, que suba…

Lo demás es historía, obviamente se imaginan en que me convirtió esa picadura de "araña"; La historia de superhéroes más conocida del mundo, conmigo como protagonista.

Me convertí en el "Spider-Man" de este mundo, mundo al que me refiéro como "nuestra realidad", yo soy fan de Spider-Man y se que Peter Parker no es el único con poderes arácnidos en los cómics; existe un multiverso, realidades alternas con diferentes acontecimientos que cuentan las historias de distintos spideys y personas que no son necesariamente Peter Parker pero que sin embargo, el destino les brinda esos poderes para ser las propias versiones del arácnido en su realidad. Teniendo en cuenta que existe alguien con poderes arácnidos en el mundo, y no fue un Peter Parker, no puedo concebir más al multiverso como ficción. ¡Que hermoso! Formamos parte del multiverso Marvel… *derrama lagrima friki*

Además de tener poderes de araña y una mejoría en mi estado físico, con respecto a mi parafernalia, solo era Spider-man en una escencia muy paupérrima; nunca me confeccioné un traje, digamos que tampoco me dediqué un 100 % a ser un vigilante, ayudaba como podía al vecindario. Pero los problemas terminaban topándose conmigo de alguna forma, por lo que tuve que improvisarme una suerte de traje casero, con estilo y que me permitiera un cambio rápido; terminé usando un suéter rojo al que le dibuje un símbolo de araña en el pecho y espalda, un pantalón deportivo color azul y zapatillas oscuras; un par de mitones y una mascara de luchador que me cubría todo el rostro. Era horrible, pero cumplió su objetivo de ser un "traje" que me permitiera hacer todo lo que una araña, sin dificultad.

No tenía un intelecto al nivel de Peter Parker ni mucho menos alguna noción de como fabricarme un lanza-telarañas, nunca terminé la tarea sobre las super arañas del Dr. Aikman y creo ni que con eso sabria como diablos hacerlo yo mismo. Llevé mucho tiempo así hasta que, bueno, los problemas en las calles pasaron a convertirse en super problemas y mi primer encuentro contra un supervillano o supervillana, en este caso; fue con una especie de reina insecto o como ella sola se hacía llamar, "La Reina". Encuentro del que salí victorioso, apenas, o mejor dicho del que "renací"; a día de hoy los recuerdos de esa pelea son aún confusos, soñé que me convirtía en una especie de araña gigante y luego me hallé desnudo por alguna razón. Teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que creo soñar algo, termina siendo más un recuerdo que un sueño, no me sorprendería que me haya terminado convertiendo en una araña en serio.  
Gracias a ello, desperté con habilidades nuevas; en especial la capacidad de generar tela orgánica desde mis muñecas (ahora el problema sería poder balancearme en los edificios de aqui que con suerte superan los 2 pisos…) habilidades de las que ya tendré la oportunidad de hablar en otro momento.

Lamentablemente, no como a mi me hubiera gustado, no tardé mucho en hacerme conocido; mucho menos por lo del incidente de la reina insecto. Y lo que generó aún mas revuelo fue saber de donde provenía el famoso trepa muros. Lima-Perú. Fue todo un suceso lo del Spider-Man peruano, sin embargo lo que siempre me dejó pensando fue si yo era el único superhumano/superhéroe del mundo hasta ese momento; quizá solo yo fui el único que se descuidó y se dió a conocer, quizá hayan existido desde siempre personas con este tipo de habilidades y simplemente se muestran indiferentes ante la idea de hacer algo por el bien común o por miedo al rechazo y para no desatar algún tipo de "cazería de brujas" nunca exhibieron de ninguna forma sus poderes, hay muchas posibilidades.

Nunca me tocó experimentar a ningun editor de periódico oportunista y cascarrabias en contra mía, siempre pude sentir el apoyo de la personas y, muchas veces, el desprecio de estas también; principalmente por que lamentablemente no puedo estar en todos lados. La policía no me consideraba un aliado en su labor, lo que hacía difícil saber de algún delito o escuchar de alguna forma las famosas, "radio policías" para saber cuando y donde estaba ocurriendo algún tipo de crimen; aunque de alguna forma me las arreglaba. (Acosando patrullas)

Estaba empezando a acostumbrarme a este, nuevo estilo de vida, a esta nueva realidad. Muchas cosas no cambiaron en esos 4 meses con mis poderes. Antes de que todo en el mundo se torciera, seguía siendo aún el mismo joven de 18 años desde antes de la picadura; solo que este nuevo enfoque me obligó a generar mas responsabilidades en mi vida, a fin de cuentas, de eso se trata: "Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad". Todo estaba empezando a acomodarse en mi día a día, vivir bajo esa lección de vida me daba bastante convicción para poder cumplir con mi deberes personales y arácnidos; y es que, supongo que es realmente una obligación, imaginense ser Spider-Man y no vivir bajo esa filosofía. Te caería algun tipo de maldición de seguro, algo peor que 7 años de mala suerte.

En fin, cuando todo iba bien, cuando las cosas empezaron a marchar de maravilla; no solo para mí, sino que el mundo parecía verse mucho más brillante que nunca. La realidad que nos había invadido hace no mucho y que convirtió la ficción en algo tan relativo como lo que es real, se fue al carajo, todo lo que conociamos fue sustituido por un verdadero infierno en la tierra. El dia en que todo terminó, se sintió igual a un día como cualquier otro de academia, en mi vida; como siempre, me levante tarde…

[08 de Agosto – 07:15 a.m.]

Muy tarde de hecho, y ya no podía llegar tarde una vez más, tendría ya 7 tardanzas acumuladas y las permitidas eran 5; no sé como sobreviví a la sexta. Solo tenía una oportunidad más.  
Me bañé, me cambié, aliste mis cosas, me lleve un pan para el camino y estando a punto de salir me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle, no había de tomar un colectivo y llegar justo antes de que cerraran el portón. Debía recurrir a mis no tan viejas, pero muy confiables, telarañas.

No solía hacerlo muy seguido, usar mis poderes para llegar a la academia, y de hecho no tenía mucha practica balanceándome. Más que nada porque las construcciones aquí muchas veces no pasan de los 2 pisos, o mejor dicho la mayoría no lo hace y todas estan alejadas como a 20 metros una de la otra. El trayecto fue algo accidentado mientras me balanceaba y me percaté también de que la ciudad estaba mucho mas callada, algo vacía en realidad, no veía muchos autos en las carreteras; quizás hubiera llegado temprano de haber tomado el colectivo.  
Raro, pero sea como fuera, llegue temprano y es lo que importa; termina mi presentación y a partir de este punto, no me toca contar la historia a mi…

* * *

AQUI LO DEJARE POR AHORA, ES MI PRIMERA VEZ ESCRIBIENDO EN GENERAL ASI QUE ESTOY MUY ESPECTANTE A SABER QUE OPINAN DE LA HISTORIA Y SEPAN QUE TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS SERAN MUY BIEN RECIBIDAS. DE HECHO, ME GUSTARIA VER CUANTA GENTE SIGUE ACTIVA E INTERESADA POR LEER NUEVAS HISTORIAS ACERCA DE MARVEL O EN GENERAL, CUANTA GENTE SIGUE ENTRANDO A ESTE FORO. SI LES LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN POR SABER QUE ES LO QUE PASARA DESPUES EN ESTA HISTORIA PUES ESO ME MOTIVARA A CONTINUAR. EN EL CASO DE QUE PASE DESAPERCIBIDA PUES, LA SEGUIRE ESCRIBIENDO POR MI CUENTA, POR QUE DE TODAS MANERAS ERAN UNA HISTORIA QUE ANDABA GIRANDO POR MUCHO TIEMPO EN MI CABEZA Y QUE BUSCABA HACE MUCHO PLASMAR EN ALGUN LUGAR.

ESO ES TODO, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!


End file.
